The present invention relates to cable assemblies, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a cable assembly which has two output ports for connecting a pocket lan adapter and a printer connector to a notebook or lap top personal computer simultaneously.
A variety of portable personal computers are known and widely accepted for the advantage of high mobility. These personal computers can not only be operated independently but also connected to other systems or peripheral equipment for network on-line operation. However, in order to minimize space occupation, note book and lap top types of personal computers are simply equipped with a single output interface (one D-subminiature connector). When a notebook or lap top personal computer is to be connected to other systems forming into a computer network for on-line operation, a pocket lan adapter shall be required and connected to the output interface thereof (see FIG. 5). Under this condition, a printer can be connected to the notebook or lap top personal computer for printing data only when the network on-line operation has been stopped and the pocket lan adapter has been disconnected.